lostpediafandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Обсуждение:Перевод названий эпизодов
Сезон 1 1x03 Tabula Rasa Мне кажется, устоявшиеся выражения по типу "Tabula Rasa" надо оставлять как есть, а перевод давать уже в тексте статьи Ulundo 01:45, 20 февраля 2008 (PST) : ППКЖ. Это не англиийское слово, значит нужно оставить в оригинале -- Оскар 03:05, 20 февраля 2008 (PST) :: Заменил. --Asgan 13:44, 21 февраля 2008 (PST) 1x10 Raised by Another это все ж "Взращенный другим", а не "другими - заменил (Asgan) Ulundo 01:45, 20 февраля 2008 (PST) :Согласен. В 1х10 надо в единственном числе, тем более так уменьшится ассоциация "другими - Другие", каковой нет в английской версии "Another - Others". --Eretik 09:02, 21 февраля 2008 (PST) 1x12 Whatever the Case May Be "Что бы в этом кейсе не было" - 'не' нужно исправить на 'ни' --Михаил 09:16, 15 марта 2008 (PDT) :Исправил -- 15:24, 15 марта 2008 (PDT) 1x13 Hearts and Minds "Сердца и мысли" Думаю, правильнее будет "Сердце и разум" -- Оскар 03:07, 20 февраля 2008 (PST) :Согласен с вариантом "Сердце и разум", хотя можно еще "Чувства и разум" --Михаил 09:16, 15 марта 2008 (PDT) :Сердце - в единственном числе? -- 15:28, 15 марта 2008 (PDT) :: Да, думаю в единственном --Mex 01:59, 16 марта 2008 (PDT) 1x14 Special "Особый" По переводу первого канала, Уолта называли "особенным". Думаю, лучше так и назвать - "Особенный" -- Оскар 03:08, 20 февраля 2008 (PST) :Согласен, "Особенный" лучше звучит --Михаил 09:16, 15 марта 2008 (PDT) ::Заменил -- 15:38, 15 марта 2008 (PDT) 1x19 Deus Ex Machina Мне кажется, устоявшиеся выражения надо оставлять как есть, а перевод давать уже в тексте статьи Ulundo 01:45, 20 февраля 2008 (PST) : "Бог из машины" тоже нужно оставить на латинском -- Оскар 03:09, 20 февраля 2008 (PST) :: Заменил. --Asgan 13:44, 21 февраля 2008 (PST) Сезон 2 2x03 Orientation Лучше перевести как "Инструкция", а то "Ориентация" - это не совсем то. В названии имеется в виду видеоинструкция о том, что каждые 108 минут нужно нажимать на кнопку --Михаил 09:16, 15 марта 2008 (PDT) : Я согласен. Можно Ориентир. Или инструктаж. Или обучающий фильм. -- Оскар 09:29, 15 марта 2008 (PDT) ::За Инструктаж. Видеоролик в серии это инструкция, но сам процесс когда зачитывают инструкцию кому-либо, это скорее инструктаж 2x05 ...And Found "...и найденное" Предлогаю "... и обнаружили", если речь идёт о кольце Сан -- Оскар 03:06, 20 февраля 2008 (PST) :как вариант: "... и нашли" --Asgan 15:05, 25 февраля 2008 (PST) ::Я считаю, нужно оставить "...и найденное" --Михаил 09:16, 15 марта 2008 (PDT) 2x09 What Kate Did "Что сделала Кейт", а то "Что натворила Кейт" звучит как-то наивно --Михаил 09:16, 15 марта 2008 (PDT) 2x11 The Hunting Party Просто "Охота". Устоявшееся выражение Ulundo 01:45, 20 февраля 2008 (PST) :"Охотничья партия" - конечно дословно, но не по по-русски. "Охота" лучше, у или в крайнем случае подобрать другое существельное (компания, группа и тп). Все-таки партия у нас в значии собрания людей- это исключельно о политике --Eretik 09:02, 21 февраля 2008 (PST) ::Может все же лучше "Отряд охотников"? Мне кажется, это более точный перевод --Михаил 09:16, 15 марта 2008 (PDT) :::Кстати да, это оно --Eretik 06:23, 26 марта 2008 (PDT) 2x17 Lockdown Lockdown - вообще говоря, "Блокировка", но это термин, так сказать, контекста, а мне даже больше нравится вариант перевода этой серии от "Тайкуна", "Взаперти". -- Dante Hume 12:24, 21 февраля 2008 (PST) :Да, лучше "Взаперти", потому что "Строгая изоляция" не то, видимо, был взят буквальный перевод --Mex 09:16, 15 марта 2008 (PDT) :: Т.е. точный перевод уже не актуален? -- Оскар 09:32, 15 марта 2008 (PDT) ::: Актуален, можно конечно перевести и "Строгая изоляция", но "Взаперти" лучше отражает смысл той серии --Mex 09:52, 15 марта 2008 (PDT) :::: Все же мы не переназываем серии, а просто переводим названия) -- 15:15, 15 марта 2008 (PDT) ::::: Согласен, но прочитав словарь дальше, видим: Строгая изоляция (заключенных); запирание. Отсюда и более подходящее название "Взаперти". А "Строгая изоляция" - не то, это заключение под стражу или под охрану --Mex 01:55, 16 марта 2008 (PDT) :::::: Ну "Строгая изоляция", которая подразумевает заключение под охрану и есть суть процедуры Дхарма, заключающаяся в блокировки всех выходов станции "Лебедь" в момент поставки продовольствия. А название эпизода происходит от названия этой процедуры. -- Оскар 03:47, 16 марта 2008 (PDT) 2x19 S.O.S. Нужно так и оставить, "S.O.S.", русское "С.О.С." не очень смотрится --Михаил 09:16, 15 марта 2008 (PDT) : Даже по той причине, что SOS это аббревиатура, в значит либо SOS либо СНД, но т.к. второй вариант это бред, то получается SOS :) ::В принципе, согласен. -- 15:31, 15 марта 2008 (PDT) 2x20 Two for the Road "Дорога для двоих" лучший вариант, чем "Двое на дороге" --Михаил 09:16, 15 марта 2008 (PDT) : В России книга, по которой происходит название эпизода, называется именно "Двое на дороге". -- Оскар 09:35, 15 марта 2008 (PDT) :: А, тогда ладно, пусть будет "Двое на дороге" --Mex 01:56, 16 марта 2008 (PDT) Сезон 3 3x01 A Tale of Two Cities Может "Повесть о двух городах" будет лучше звучать? --Михаил 09:16, 15 марта 2008 (PDT) : Лучше. -- 15:15, 15 марта 2008 (PDT) 3x03 Further Instructions "Дальнейшие указания" - лучше так, потому что имеются в виду указания, которые дал Бун Локку в этой серии, а не "инструкции" --Михаил 09:16, 15 марта 2008 (PDT) 3x09 Stranger in a Strange Land "Чужак в чужой стране". это отсылка к произведению Хайнлайна Ulundo 01:45, 20 февраля 2008 (PST) :Согласен. В 3х09, как и в других, отсылки к произведениям надо оставлять. --Eretik 09:02, 21 февраля 2008 (PST) "Чужой среди чужих" В России эту книгу перевели как "чужак в чужой стране", думаю так и нужно назвать -- Оскар 03:11, 20 февраля 2008 (PST) :Есть несколько переводов. Я видел "Чужой в стране чужих". Как адекватнее, пока не знаю. --Randal Hume 07:27, 20 февраля 2008 (PST) ::"Чужак в чужой стране" более узнаваемый и канонический вариант Ulundo 11:26, 20 февраля 2008 (PST) :::За "Чужак в чужой стране" --Михаил 09:16, 15 марта 2008 (PDT) 3x10 Tricia Tanaka Is Dead Почему Триша, а не Трисия? По-моему Трисия и звучит точнее, и лучше. (понимаю, что вопрос скорее в "Обуждение:персонажей", но роль ее как персонажа настолько коротка, что больше значения имеет, как будет выглядеть название серии. поэтому пищу сюда) --Eretik 09:09, 21 февраля 2008 (PST) :Думаю, лучше оставить "Триша" --Михаил 09:16, 15 марта 2008 (PDT) 3x12 Par Avion "Авиапочтой", потому что в словаре сочетание "Par Avion" так и переводится --Михаил 09:16, 15 марта 2008 (PDT) :Par Avion - вообще "самолетом" или "авиатранспортом...", "авиапочтой" - частный. В любом случае, почему если оставляем Expose надо переводить Par Avion? Оба названия - из французского... -- 14:58, 15 марта 2008 (PDT) :: А у меня англо-русский переводчик переводит как "воздушной почтой" с ссылкой на французский, а франко-русский отказывается переводить вместе два этих слова. Я думаю суть в том, что это действительно французское слово, но распространенное в английском языке. Например, как французское слово «дежавю», которое в России стало уже самостоятельным словом. -- Оскар 03:51, 16 марта 2008 (PDT) 3x14 Exposé Почему перевели "голая правда"??? Это французское слово, и нужно оставить в оригинале! -- Оскар 03:12, 20 февраля 2008 (PST) :Я честно говоря не знаю, чем руководствовался тот, кто переводил названия эпизодов, но помоему в перевод лостфильма и/или Первого канала так называют сериал, в котором играла Никки, т.е. тот же Exposé. Если будут еще возражения - верну в изначальный вид. --Asgan 09:36, 20 февраля 2008 (PST) Это не английское слово. Надо оставить оригинал. Ulundo 11:24, 20 февраля 2008 (PST) :Согласен со всеми, лучше Exposé --Михаил 09:16, 15 марта 2008 (PDT) 3x17 Catch-22 "Уловка-22" - нужно чтобы было через дефис --Михаил 09:16, 15 марта 2008 (PDT) 3x18 D.O.C. D.O.C. - "Д.З.". -- Dante Hume 12:24, 21 февраля 2008 (PST) :Насчет "Д.З."-"Дата Зачатия" - а аббревиатура реально используется в медицине? --Asgan 13:42, 21 февраля 2008 (PST) :: Скорее ассоциируется с "домашним заданием". Лучше писать полностью. --Randal Hume 13:51, 21 февраля 2008 (PST) ::: Вот и у меня те же ассоциации. Спрошу у знакомого акушера, может у них какой специальный термин есть для этого... --Asgan 17:48, 21 февраля 2008 (PST) :::: Вот, это было бы здорово. Dante Hume 00:08, 22 февраля 2008 (PST) ::: Когда впервые было объявлено название эпизода "D.O.C.", тоже были немалые спекуляции на тему "что бы это значило". ;) Dante Hume 00:08, 22 февраля 2008 (PST) :::: Ну мы-то уже знаем, что это значит:) --Asgan 14:07, 22 февраля 2008 (PST) : "Дата зачатия" --Михаил 09:16, 15 марта 2008 (PDT) 3x19 The Brig "Гауптвахта" более подходящий вариант, чем "Бриг". Если "Бриг", то смысл такого названия не очень понятен --Михаил 09:16, 15 марта 2008 (PDT) :http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%91%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%B3 видимо, имеется ввиду "Черная Скала" -- 15:12, 15 марта 2008 (PDT) 3x21 The Greatest Hits Предлагаю вариант из перевода Лостфильма - "Избранное". понимаю, что этот перевод менее точен, но ведь на русском и сборник лучших песен называют "Избранное", а ведь оттуда и пошло название серии. Тем более, что так явственней видится связь между тем самым альбомом и списком Чарли --Eretik 08:41, 21 февраля 2008 (PST) :Поддерживаю --Михаил 09:16, 15 марта 2008 (PDT) 3x22 Through the Looking Glass Through the Looking Glass - "В Зазеркалье". -- Dante Hume 12:24, 21 февраля 2008 (PST) :Честно говоря, я не понимаю откуда взялось название "В Зазеркалье". Если looking glass это зеркало, то "Through the looking glass" это как раз "Через зеркало", "Сквозь заркало". Помоему надо оставить --Eretik 12:37, 21 февраля 2008 (PST) :: Все просто: это же аллюзии на Кэролла, точнее, на его классический перевод на русский язык. Кончено, в оригинале книга называется "Сквозь зеркало, и что Алиса там обнаружила", но в России она все же известна как "Алиса в Зазеркалье". В данном случае я определенно за традиции. :) Dante Hume 12:46, 21 февраля 2008 (PST) ::: Кроме аллюзии на Кэррола, название ведь имеет отношение к событиям серии... И там четко фигурирует "Зеркало". Вообщем, спорный момент --Asgan 13:42, 21 февраля 2008 (PST) ::: А, тоесть "Алиса в Зазеркалье" по английски "Through the Looking Glass"? Тогда справедливо название в "В Зазеркалье". Отсылку к произведению надо сохранить :::: И "сквозь зеркало" и "в зазеркалье" одинаково хорошо отображают связь с произведением т.к. у нас оно известно под обоими вариантами названия. Признаю, второй вариант более популярен. Однако, первый, помимо отсылки к произведению, имеет отношение и к событиям эпизода, то есть, по сути, удовлетворяет обоим требованиям. Мне лично "В зазеркалье" как название эпизода навевало бы воспоминания о том, как тонущий Чарли с Дезом друг на друга через стекло таращились:) --Asgan 17:48, 21 февраля 2008 (PST) ::::: Хм, а есть однозначная трактовка названия эпизода в контексте сюжета серии? ;) События на станции "Зеркало" важны, но не они занимают главенствующую роль в эпизоде, так как он Jack-centric, что называется. Мне вот нравится трактовать эпизод как "Джек в Зазеркалье", т.е. Джек, выбравшийся на большую землю, "и что он там обнаружил". А станция "Зеркало" -- это смысл на поверхности, как и логотип с белым кроликом, дополнительное значение эпизода. Ну это ИМХО, конечно. :) Dante Hume 00:08, 22 февраля 2008 (PST) :Варианты интересные, но нужно еще пообсуждать. ::"Через зеркало" меня устраивает --Михаил 09:16, 15 марта 2008 (PDT) Сезон 4 4x02 Confirmed Dead "Признаны погибшими" Ulundo 01:45, 20 февраля 2008 (PST) :Согласен. Еще возможно "Считаются погибшими", но и все равно предложеный дает большуюю ясность чем ныне существующий вариант. "Потежденная смерть" как навевает на названия голливудских фильмов ("Слепая ярость", "Доказательство смерти" и тп), и абсолютно не связывается с катастрофой. Те более, чо сметь - то death, а dead - прошедшая форма глагола (умер, погиб) или совершенное причастие (умерший, погибший). --Eretik 09:02, 21 февраля 2008 (PST) :: Маленькая ремарка: фильм Тарантино, если вы о нем, называется Death Proof, а серия - Confirmed Dead, поэтому аллюзий на него нет. --Randal Hume 13:51, 21 февраля 2008 (PST) :::Извиняюсь, что неправильно обьяснил. Я имею ввиду, что нынешнее название насколько же пафосно, и бестолково, как и некоторые названия голливудских картин, и абсолютно не возникает ассоциации с крушением рейса 815, которое возникает от оригинально названия --Eretik 09:21, 22 февраля 2008 (PST) :За вариант "Признаны погибшими" --Михаил 09:16, 15 марта 2008 (PDT) 4x04 Eggtown С этим названием, пожалуй, сложнее всего. С одной стороны, термин английский. С другой, вразумительного аналога нет. предлагаю лостфильмовский вариант "Просчет", хотя лично мне он не очень нравится, применительно к эпизоду и событиям в нем. Впрочем, ничего лучше на ум не приходит, а оставлять в оригинале кажется как-то неправильно. "Город с яйцами" тоже ничего:) Брутально так. Впрочем, по смыслу тоже не очень подходит, яйца-то как раз кончились. --Asgan 16:27, 23 февраля 2008 (PST) :Как переводчик статьи об эпизоде, однозначно заявлю, что "Яичный город" в русском будет абсолютно равнозначно английскому "Eggtown". Для американцев этот устаревший термин звучит так же нелепо, они тоже не догадываются о его смысле, это не часть активного словарного запаса. Более того, для примера там приводится выражение: "Эта ваша Москва -- такой яичный город!". Соответствующее пояснение, почему надо именно так, есть в блоке "Название эпизода". Название "Просчёт" не подходит, хоть оно в чём-то и передаёт смысл выражения, но неточно. "Город с яйцами", по логике, подходит. --Moncher, 24 февраля 2008 ::Это не доказывает необходимость перевода "Egg" обстоятельством. Ровно ту же роль сыграет и, допустим, "сплошные яйца". Будем ждать еще мнений. --Asgan 13:28, 25 февраля 2008 (PST) :::Как насчет "Подстава" ? Yaranek 23:43, 26 февраля 2008 :: может быть "Яичный город" действительно абсолютно равнозначно "Eggtown", но разве кто-нибудь поймёт смысл названия? И раз речь идёт об обмане, то варианты «Просчет» и «Подстава» понятнее демонстрируют суть эпизода, где Кейт подставила Локка, а Локк просчитался. Но если быть ещё точным, то ничего предательского не было (в конце концов, Кейт всего лишь обманула Локка, а не подставила), и тут более удачливый вариант «Просчёт». Также как и просчитались присяжные в суде, когда поверили словам Джека. В общем, я за «Просчёт». -- Оскар 13:05, 26 февраля 2008 (PST) ::: И я за "Просчет", но не против оставить и "Eggtown" --Mex 01:36, 16 марта 2008 (PDT) 4x07 Ji Yeon "Чи Ён" - вариант lostfilm, думаю тоже стоит так перевести --Михаил 09:16, 15 марта 2008 (PDT) :Учитывая что других вариантов у нас нет, это подойдет -- 14:54, 15 марта 2008 (PDT) 4x08 Meet Kevin Johnson "Встреча с Кевином Джонсоном", а то "Встретить Кевина Джонсона" не очень точно, потому что его уже встретили. Посмотрим, как переведут на lostfilm --Михаил 09:16, 15 марта 2008 (PDT) :"Познакомьтесь с Кевином Джонсоном", или "Знакомьтесь: Кевин Джонсон". Думаю в названии императив) -- 14:52, 15 марта 2008 (PDT) :"Знакомься - Кевин Джонсон", в переводе Lostfilm. Покатит? -- 14:32, 21 марта 2008 (PDT) ::Знакомьтесь, Кевин Джонсон - лучше. :::Может лучше оставить более приближенным к англискому "Встречайте, Кевин Джонсон" --Eretik 18:50, 24 марта 2008 (PDT) ::::Я за "Знакомьтесь, Кевин Джонсон". Звучит лучше всего. --Carrie 07:04, 25 марта 2008 (PDT) 4x09 The Outlier "Посторонний", но на русской Википедии в статье про эпизоды Lost перевели как "Изолированный". Тоже вариант, но как-то звучит не очень. В серии будет история про Бена, видимо это он "Посторонний". С переводом такого названия будет более ясно, когда выйдет серия. --Михаил 09:16, 15 марта 2008 (PDT) Названия последних пяти эпизодов еще нигде не анонсированы, но на русской Википедии в статье про эпизоды Lost они откуда-то уже появились. Тем не менее, можно пока обсудить перевод этих названий --Михаил 09:16, 15 марта 2008 (PDT) :Вообще то на той же ссылке что была указана все эти назвения исчезли а 9-ый эпизод идет как "The Shape of Things to Come" --Eretik 05:52, 25 марта 2008 (PDT) ::Моя работа))--Yaranek 06:59, 25 марта 2008 (PDT) 4x10 Cerberus "Цербер" - интересно, с чем будет связано такое название. Расскажут историю про Даниэль Руссо --Михаил 09:16, 15 марта 2008 (PDT) :Cerberus Vent - так на карте с бронедвери обозначены несколько локаций, вероятно - места, в которых монстр выбирается на землю или наоборот уходит под нее. Вероятно будет что-то о монстре, продюсеры как раз обещали. Спойлеришь центральными персонажами:) -- 14:50, 15 марта 2008 (PDT) 4x11 The utter author "Всеобщий создатель", хотя смысл не ясен. История Клэр. --Михаил 09:16, 15 марта 2008 (PDT) 4x12 That generation "То поколение" - если будет история Ричарда, то смысл названия понятен. --Михаил 09:16, 15 марта 2008 (PDT) 4x13 Blister of us "Наш ...", дальше как-то не придумать. "Blister", думаю, стоит понимать как "человек, раздражающий окружающих" --Михаил 09:16, 15 марта 2008 (PDT) :Я думаю, до показа серии мы не переведем название правильно... да и торопиться некуда ) Собственно, так же и с остальными сериями 9-13 -- 14:48, 15 марта 2008 (PDT) Мобизоды mx03 King of the castle Как переводить будем - "Король замка", "Король и ладья"(Король ладьи) или что-то вроде "Царь горы"? Мне второе больше нравится --Asgan 14:43, 29 февраля 2008 (PST) : "Король и ладья". Поскольку именно этими шахматами Бэн сделал рокировку в конце мобизода. -- Оскар 04:27, 4 марта 2008 (PST) ::"Король и ладья" --Михаил 09:16, 15 марта 2008 (PDT) mx05 Operation: Sleeper Sleeper в данном случае - что-то вроде "подрывник", "спящий агент"... Пока перевел как "Операция "крот"", жду еще предложений --Asgan 14:48, 29 февраля 2008 (PST) mx07 Arzt & Crafts Сложная игра слов. Пока поставил невразумительное "Арцт и промысел", надо бы улучшить... Может, найдутся хорошие русские дефиниции понятия "arts and crafts" чтобы в них можно было вплести имя Арцт? --Asgan 14:53, 29 февраля 2008 (PST) :"Арцтист и ремесленник". Шутка конечно, но все же --Eretik 19:02, 24 марта 2008 (PDT) mx08 Buried Secrets Лучше "Зарытые секреты", а не "Похороненные секреты" --Михаил 09:16, 15 марта 2008 (PDT) :Воистину лучше) -- 14:47, 15 марта 2008 (PDT)